Hospitals
by chibi-ed-luver
Summary: This is how L Lawliet came to hate hospitals and how Near came to wammy's. Not true story this is just what i think should happen.
1. Chapter 1

Hospitals

L had never really liked hospitals but this is the story of how he came to hate hospitals.

~ L's POV ~

I had been pacing for over an hour now, my wife Yuki was giving birth to our son. His name was Nate. I was brought from my thoughts by Watari (Wammy) walking up to me.

"How are they,Watari?" I ask. Though my face did not show it I was afraid of what the answer might be.

"I am sorry L. Yuki did not make it" Watari replied. My shoulders fell as I sat in a chair with my arms around my knees and my also on my knees. I was silently crying as I realized Watari had said nothing about Nate.

"And my son? Is he alright?" I ask hopefully.

"He is fine,L. Would you like to see him?" Watari ask me. Smiling through my tears, I nodded. I was relieved that Nate, my precious little boy had not shared the same fate as his mother. I cried even harder as I looked at his face that looked so much like me but reminded me so much of Yuki.

"What is his name?" Watari said. Wataris voice had startled me, I had almost forgotten he was there. We had not told Watari Nate's name before so it could be a surprize for him.

"His name is Nate River Lawliet. Near..." I said quietly almost to my self. I handed him to watari knowing he would take care of Nate. "Watari?" I ask.

"yes,L?" Watari replied as he rocked near to sleep.

" Me and Yuki decided to ask if you would like to be Nate's Godfather. What do you say?" I said.

"I would love to be his godfather L" Watari replied with a small smile.

"I you can, take him with you back to Wammys. It will be to dangerous for him with me." I said trying not to cry again.

"Of course I will." Watari replied. I knew I could trust him so I did not fear for Nate's safty.

"Thank you." I said as I looked into Nate's dark Grey intelligent eyes. "And Goodbye for now my son." With that said I slowly turned around walked out of Nate River Lawliet's life for several years.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLL

May be continued...

I do not own Death Note, I only own my Idea and Yuki.

This is my first fanfic so please be nice.

If I need improvement in parts please tell me so I can fix it.


	2. Important note thingy!

I have decided to continue this story! I will try and have the next chapter up by this time next week, or hopefully sooner. I am going to follow along with the death note anime series but writing what would happen if near lived with L. How do you think the task force members would react to near? Give me your answer! If you have any ideas let me know!

-Lillie Swygart

-chibi-ed-luver


	3. Chapter 2

** Sorry for not updating! I was sick and had A LOT of work to do for school! Hope you like it, Sorry if you don't. Please tell me what you think! And what I could do better. So not to wast your time... Here's the story!**

6 years later

**Wammy's House Near's room**

Near's p.o.v.

Today is my birthday. Watari say's I'm unusually smart, even for Wammy's House. Watari said that because I'm so smart he's going to give me a big present this year. I can tell by the way he's acting and the way he's been on the phone a lot recently. The doorknob on my door turned slightly and my door opened.

I looked up to see watari standing in my doorway. Watari smiles down at me.

"Happy birthday Near. I told you I had a surprise for you. Do you want to know what it is?" Watari ask me. I nod my head. "Alright let's see... It all started on your birthday 8 years ago..." Watari told near the story of his birth, leaving out that l was his father.

"...so my dad is still alive? Then why did he leave me here?"

"Yes, near. Your dad loved you very much. He had to leave you because you were not safe with him. … you see near your father is coming to see you today. He may even take you with him."

"who is he?

"That near you will find out in a few minutes."Watari said as he got up and walked to the door. There was a knock on the door. "And here he is now. I will leave you to alone".Watari opened the door and let a man in. " I'll bring you some cake" Watari told the man.

"thank you, Watari" the man said. He then turned to me and said "your nate river, correct?"

"yes I am. Who are you? Are you the man Watari was talking about?"

"I am L Lawliet. And I am your father Nate." L said.

**Cliffhanger! The ending is cheesy I know but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry its short! I'll try and make the next one longer!**


End file.
